


Cómo hacer un fraude y no morir en el intento.

by Nande_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Friendship, Humor, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras unos cuantos sucesos poco afortunados y fraudes menores, Scorpius y Albus aprenden de la forma difícil que para cometer un fraude se necesita cierto talento y seguir unas sencillas reglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo hacer un fraude y no morir en el intento.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic hecho para mm... creo que era el Baby Bang, la neta ya no me acuerdo bien xDD
> 
> Como sea, me divertí mucho haciendolo, espero que ustedes se diviertan leyéndolo.
> 
> Un agradecimiento a Mar por darme ideas. A Lore y a Cari por betear.
> 
> Nada es mío. Disfruten.

_1.― Nunca te involucres en un fraude contra tu voluntad._

Parte I

―¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?

―Ralph y Deni pensaron que sería buena idea modificar algunas calificaciones.

―¡Sí! ¡Eso ya lo sé! —dijo Scorpius desesperado. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

―Tranquilo, no es tan grave —trató de calmarlo Albus. Para empezar, nunca había visto a Scorpius tan alterado en los cuatro años que llevaba de conocerlo; por otro lado, el asunto no debía estar tan mal como Scorp lo hacía parecer. Es decir, sí, habían modificado algunas calificaciones para que Slytherin pudiera ganar la copa de las casas ese año, pero no era para tanto, nadie lo notaría―. Todo va a salir bien, nadie va a darse cuenta.

―¡Cómo que nadie se va a dar cuenta? —gritó Scorpius totalmente fuera de sí, un fraude así podía acabar con su reputación y con todo: seguro sería expulsado si se descubría. Él, más que ningún otro, pagaría las consecuencias a pesar de no tener nada que ver, sólo por ser un Malfoy—. Por supuesto que lo harán. Esos estúpidos fueron demasiado obvios —prácticamente escupió, ya más tranquilo.

―Pero la tinta y las firmas fueron perfectamente falsificadas.

―Sí, pero las calificaciones parciales no. Cualquiera sabe que tres más cuatro no suman nueve. Detalles, eso fue lo que faltó. ¡Demonios! Si lo hubiera hecho yo… ―suspiró Scorp.

―Nada hubiera salido mal —completó Al, comprensivo.

*.*.*

La capa de invisibilidad que Albus había heredado apenas los alcanzaba a cubrir, razón por la cual recorrían los pasillos demasiado pegados para el gusto de ambos… no que les molestara, sólo que les incomodaba un poco, sobre todo porque los pantalones los apretaban.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de maestros. Ahí estaban las listas, exámenes, trabajos y calificaciones finales, o al menos las que habían sido modificadas. No todos los profesores estaban dispuestos a cargar su trabajo hasta su habitación y preferían dejarlo en la sala de maestros. Había algunos que preferían la privacidad de su propio despacho, como McGonagall, y dejaban sus listas en ellos. Por esta razón, las calificaciones de Transformaciones y Aritmancia no habían sido alteradas, pues entrar al despacho de un profesor era más riesgoso que hacerlo a la sala de maestros; además de que los beneficios eran menores. Scorpius agradecía que Ralph y Deni hubiesen tenido cuando menos eso en cuenta.

La sala de maestros tenía un par de encantamientos protectores, que en realidad eran inofensivos, no fuera a ser que algún alumno entrara para conseguir copias de los exámenes o algo así. Scorpius no tenía idea de cómo se las habían ingeniado ese par para quitarlos, pero estaba seguro de que si ellos lo habían hecho él también podría.

Después de una media hora de intentar romper las protecciones por fin habían tenido éxito. Lo difícil no había sido tanto el anularlas, sino saber qué protecciones había. Debía admitir que el hecho de que Al estuviese tan familiarizado con el trabajo de su padre ayudó bastante.

Una vez dentro ambos se acercaron a los estantes que correspondían a Slytherin. Allí estaba todo lo referente a las calificaciones. Necesitaban separarse, Al debía de vigilar que nadie se acercara y poner de vuelta las protecciones, al menos eso les daría tiempo en el peor de los casos; mientras tanto, él revisaría los exámenes y trabajos. Tendría que cambiar las calificaciones una a una.

Tres horas después, el trabajo estuvo listo. Cada pequeño detalle había sido resuelto. Desde las notas y puntos extras en los trabajos hasta las centésimas en los exámenes. Ahora todo cuadraba y Scorpius respiró tranquilo. Aún era posible que los descubrieran, pero poco probable ya.

Levantaron las protecciones al salir y las pusieron una vez más antes de irse; luego, ocultos bajo la capa regresaron a la sala común.

Aunque no había sido ni de lejos lo más riesgoso que habían hecho, la adrenalina y esa sensación de peligro, de que pronto alguien los descubriría y como consecuencia expulsarían, los había embargado. Era intenso y bastante placentero.

A pesar del temor sentido por Scorpius, el fraude no fue descubierto, aunque había rumores al respecto. Pronto, en Slytherin todos sabían lo ocurrido, aunque como era natural, su participación en el suceso nunca fue confirmada, era una habladuría más. Lo que era un hecho es que, gracias a algunos alumnos de cuarto año, Slytherin había obtenido la copa y ganado por un amplio margen de puntos.

Con el tiempo, esto fue conocido como el fraude "Veinte veinte", dado que todo el suceso había ocurrido en el 2020. De tal suerte que a partir de ese momento cada año se hacía un "Veinte", en el cual de una forma u otra Slytherin salía beneficiado.

――

_2.― Procura que tus cómplices hagan bien lo que sea que deban hacer._

Parte II

Después de lo sucedido con el  _veinte_  Scorpius decidió que ese tipo de emociones le gustaban. Le encantaba saber que él era el causante de algo que le reportaba beneficios de un modo o de otro. Además, tenía bastante claro que no quería volver a meterse en un fraude de ese tipo, uno en donde él no hubiese sido la mente maestra detrás de todo; odiaba estar en manos de alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Debido a ello, convenció a Albus de comenzar a hacer algunos fraudes sencillos.

El primer intento fue robar veneno de acromántula. Sólo que sería bastante riesgoso hacerlo, lo mejor era sustituirlo. Después lo venderían en el mercado negro, con ayuda de James, y esas bonitas escobas nuevas que estaban en el catálogo que Roger les había prestado serían suyas.

El gran problema fue que no sabían con qué sustituirlo, lo que dio como resultado agua pintada de verde. Es obvio que el profesor O'neil, maestro de pociones, se dio cuenta de que en lugar de veneno el frasco contenía agua teñida de verde… en grandes cantidades.

―Mmm… ―comenzó Patrick O'neil, mientras agitaba la pequeña botella y la veía a contraluz — Quiero pensar que esto es una broma y que ninguno de ustedes sería tan idiota como para querer hacer pasar esta agua pintada por veneno —concluyó, mirando detenidamente a cada alumno.

Todos guardaron silencio. Definitivamente, lo de sustituir algo por otro algo no era precisamente su mayor talento, pensó Scorpius. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar que Albus y él tenían una gran capacidad para infiltrarse.

―Por su bien, espero que el veneno me sea regresado ahora mismo —continuó el profesor— ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente. De un modo u otro, ya se pueden hacer una idea de su castigo —terminó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Definitivamente O'neil era muy ingenuo si pensaba que alguien lo iba a entregar.

―¿Nadie? —preguntó el profesor―. Accio veneno de acromántula.

Bien, tal vez no era tan ingenuo.

De pronto una pequeña botella de vidrio entró volando por la puerta. Albus y Scorpius tampoco eran estúpidos. No llevarían la botella con ellos a cada momento.

―Interesante, no tardó demasiado, estaba cerca de aquí —comentó al aire O'neil—. Investigaré quien lo hizo y luego veremos qué es lo que se merece.

El salón quedó en silencio. Por un lado los Slytherin sabían quiénes habían sido, pero no era como si lo fueran a decir, después de todo eran Slytherin. Los Ravenclaw por otro lado sabían que seguro los Slytherin habían sido, pero tampoco dirían nada, no les interesaba demasiado a decir verdad… al menos no a todos.

*.*.*

―Veamos, ¿con qué debieron de haber sustituido ese veneno? —comenzó Lorcan.

―¡Puff! —contestó Lysander―. Hay muchas opciones, pero seguro que con agua pintada no.

―Tontos —dijeron al mismo tiempo burlándose.

―¿Con qué lo debieron haber hecho? —dijo Lysander, más para sí mismo que para Lorcan.

―Belladona para simular el veneno… ―respondió Lorcan.

―Y gurdirraíz para simular el color —completó Lysander.

Parte III

Bien, tal vez lo del veneno no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Tal vez la habían regado un poco, pero sólo un poco. Ahora ya no podrían robar el veneno, lo cual era una lástima. O eso pensaba Scorpius.

Así estaba él, sumido en sus pensamientos, casi dándose de topes por su torpeza, analizando qué pudieron haber utilizado. Definitivamente las pociones no eran lo suyo. De pronto, se oyó un gran ruido, alguien que subía corriendo a los dormitorios y abría la puerta con mucha fuerza. Scorpius ni siquiera se quejó o molestó, no tenía caso, hacía mucho se había resignado a que Albus entrara cual huracán cuando acababa de descubrir algo importante y que lo pondría contento. Suspiró, no había nada que pudiera hacer… Momento. Albus entrando como huracán, algo lo pondría de buen humor… ¡Tal vez un nuevo plan!

―Scorp, ya sé lo que piensas. Meditas en qué fallamos y eso. Yo sé cómo arreglarlo, sé quiénes nos van a ayudar a sustituir las escamas de rámora —dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No era precisamente lo que Scorpius esperaba, pero no estaba mal, nada mal. Animándose un poco le devolvió una ligera sonrisa a Albus.

―¿Quiénes? —preguntó Scorpius, aunque sabía que era innecesario. De un modo u otro Al le diría.

―Lorcan y Lysander. Estuve hablando con ellos, ya sabes que nos llevamos bien porque nuestros padres son amigos. Bueno, el punto es que su mamá es una biomaga, por ende ellos saben mucho de plantas y animales.

―Creo que comienzo a entenderte Al, ve al grano.

―Hablamos sobre lo del veneno de acromántula, ellos dijeron cómo lo hubieran reemplazado. Al final, una cosa llevó a la otra y colaborarán gustosos con el robo de las escamas de rámora que habíamos planeado, obviamente a cambio de una porción de las escamas. Quieren experimentar con ellas por su cuenta.

―Ravenclaws —bufó Scorpius.

*.*.*

Sin embargo, la labor de infiltración no resultaría tan sencilla esta vez. Había varios hechizos nuevos y una mayor seguridad tanto en el depósito como a su alrededor, razón por la cual tendrían que contar con la ayuda de Hugo y Lily. A Scorpius y a Albus no les había costado mucho convencerlos. Ambos eran Gryffindor y eran demasiado ingenuos, pero también muy traviesos, cualquier excusa era buena para causar daños y hacer bromas. Aceptaron con gusto cambiar algunas cebollas por gerdyroot, planta recomendada por Lorcan y que según él serviría para intoxicar levemente a todo el colegio.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Scorpius, diría que lo mejor de trabajar con Potter y Weasley es que no pedían nada a cambio. Viéndolo bien, los parientes de Albus eran bastante agradables.

―Es un placer trabajar con ustedes, dama y caballeros —comenzó Scorpius a manera de saludo.

―El cambio ha sido hecho —dijo Lily.

―Bien, después de consumidas surtirán efecto en hora y media —apuntó Lysander―. Una vez hecho efecto, tendrán aproximadamente cuarenta minutos libres al menos. Aunque seguramente será más tiempo, después de todo la enfermería se llenará y habrá un caos total.

―Perfecto —dijo Albus.

*.*.*

Tres horas más tarde, Albus hacía guardia y Scorpius entraba al depósito por las escamas, sustituyéndolas por algunas escamas comunes impregnadas de luparia y coclearia para dar el color e imitar algunos efectos.

Tal y como los gemelos habían dicho, cuando menos las dos terceras partes del castillo estaban intoxicadas. Todo el mundo estaba en los baños o en la enfermería, algunos más tenían salpullido y otros presentaban jaquecas, los que no estaban enfermos ayudaban a los que sí lo estaban. Era un desastre.

Para su fortuna, el profesor O'neil, quien era el único que solía frecuentar el depósito, también estaba mal. Nadie lo había visto salir de su habitación privada desde que había entrado corriendo y con muy mala cara. De eso ya hacían quince minutos.

El cambio se hizo con facilidad y los hechizos se restituyeron igual que en ocasiones anteriores. En apariencia, nada había pasado ahí.

*.*.*

―Cincuenta gramos de escamas para ustedes, justo lo acordado —dijo Albus entregándoles su parte a Lorcan y Lysander. Si bien los habrían podido estafar con ello y entregarles las propias escamas que ellos habían fabricado, tanto Scorpius como él sabían que no era una buena idea. Para empezar, se darían cuenta de inmediato y segundo, y más importante, ese par sería bastante útil para algunas empresas futuras.

―Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes —dijeron ambos niños, recibiendo las escamas.

―Me alegra que les haya gustado —declaró Scorpius con una sonrisa extraña―, porque dentro de poco podríamos necesitar de su talento nuevamente.

―Encantados —contestaron los dos, para después despedirse e ir a experimentar con las valiosas escamas. Estaban impacientes.

―Todo salió maravillosamente, Al. Ahora hay que buscar a James y a su contacto en el mercado negro para poder venderlas.

―Claro —respondió Albus―. Además, es hora de festejar —terminó con una voz algo insinuante y bastante cerca del oído de Scorpius. Scorpius no respondió y sólo soltó un jadeo contra el cuello de Albus.

Parte IV

―Al, ¿cuándo dijo Roger que llegarían las escobas nuevas? —preguntó Scorpius tirado en su cama.

―La semana que entra —respondió Albus cansado ya de la misma pregunta de siempre.

―Mmm… es que estoy aburrido —dijo Scorpius soplando hacia arriba y haciendo que su flequillo se moviera. Realmente necesitaba algo de diversión.

―¿Qué te parece si adelantamos la falsificación del presupuesto? —comentó Albus tratando de animarlo, aunque no muy seguro de poder lograrlo.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Scorpius brillaron y él se incorporó de un salto.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Estafar a alguien es lo que necesito! —gritó Scorpius claramente entusiasmado.

―Bien, pues habrá que pedirles a Lorcan y Lysander que fabriquen una tinta especial, similar a la que utiliza la directora —comenzó Albus.

―Claro, claro. Lily y Hugo crearán de nuevo una distracción, nosotros entraremos y… espera —dijo de pronto Scorpius, al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle―. No conocemos los encantamientos que McGonagall usa para bloquear y desbloquear los pergaminos.

―Es un buen punto —reflexionó Albus.

―Pero sé quienes sí los conocen: Deni y Ralph.

―Espera, aun hay otro problema —señaló Albus.

―¿Cuál?

―La contraseña para entrar a la oficina.

―¡Maldición! Es cierto. Lo había olvidado.

―No te preocupes ―sonrío Albus despreocupado―. Sé quién se encargará de eso.

―¿James?

―Exacto, después de todo, él siempre está al día con los productos de mi tío George. Y sabe sacarle el mayor provecho, lo conoces bien —dijo Albus, dándole una mirada excitada.

―Por supuesto.

―Entonces, ¿ahora será un negocio familiar? —dijo Albus, quien no pudo evitar reír―. Digo, tus primos y mi primo, mis hermanos y los hijos de la amiga de mi padre. Esto es prácticamente una mafia ya.

Scorpius no dijo nada, tan sólo le dirigió una sonrisa predadora. Una que presagiaba mucha acción y placer en ese momento.

*.*.*

―¿Qué quieren esta vez? ―preguntó Scorpius.

―Que añadas algunos cambios al presupuesto que nos beneficien ―respondió Lysander.

―Un aumento en el dinero destinado al club de biomagia ―completó Lorcan.

―Bien, eso lo podemos arreglar —dijo Albus acercándose a Scorpius por detrás y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Les avisaremos cuando tengamos lista la tinta.

*.*.*

―James, necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo Albus. Sabía cómo convencer a James fácilmente y hacer que éste no pidiera nada a cambio, después de todo llevaba viviendo con él toda su vida.

―¿Qué es esta vez enanos? ―contestó James altanero. Dándole una significativa mirada a Scorpius.

―Bien, queremos que averigües la contraseña de la oficina de la directora.

―¿Están bromeando?

―No ―dijo Albus, comenzando el acto de persuasión―. Sabemos que es casi imposible, pero nos dijimos "si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ese es James".

―Por supuesto ―dijo James satisfecho del halago. El que lo consideraran la única persona capaz evidenciaba el respeto que esos niños le tenían… según él.

―¿Lo harás? ―preguntó Scorpius, mostrando su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

―No sé chicos, tengo que pensarlo.

―Pero James, si no lo haces tú nadie más podrá. ¿O es que acaso no puedes? ―preguntó Al, simulando una mirada de niño decepcionado de su héroe.

Bien, James era una persona débil. Era difícil que se resistiera a  _esa_  cara de Scorpius, bueno, la cara y el cuerpo, sin embargo lo hacía. Pero resistir eso y la mirada de decepción de su hermano era imposible. Además, ellos tenían razón, él era la única persona capaz de hacerlo.

―De acuerdo enanos, lo haré ―dijo James suspirando―. Por cierto, ¿por qué quieren entrar a la oficina de McGonagall?

*.*.*

―Ralph, Deni —llamó Scorpius.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Deni algo molesta. Estaba escribiendo una historia y no deseaba ser interrumpida.

Albus explicó lo que querían hacer. A medida que hablaba, Deni parecía más y más interesada. Ralph sólo mantenía su cara de indiferencia habitual.

―Van a participar, ¿cierto?―dijo Scorpius amenazadoramente.

―No sé primo, ¿qué me darás a cambio? ―dijo Deni.

―Necesitamos fondos en el club de duelo ―dijo secamente Ralph. Era obvio que él ya había aceptado. Sin embargo, Deni lo miró mal; si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, podrían haber obtenido más, una lástima.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Deni suspirando―. Mi club de lectura ha solicitado más libros, también necesitamos dinero.

Albus y Scorpius sonrieron, después de todo había sido bastante fácil.

*.*.*

―¿Otra vez una distracción? ―preguntó Hugo, un poco desconfiado.

―Sí.

―¿Qué planean esta vez? ―dijo Lily, perspicaz.

―Vamos a entrar a la oficina de McGonagall y… ―comenzaron a explicar el plan Albus y Scorpius.

Cuando terminaron, Lily y Hugo compartieron una mirada cómplice.

―Está bien, pero queremos algo ―dijo Lily.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Albus un poco resignado.

―Verán, siempre hemos querido hacer un pequeño experimento con el sombrero seleccionador —explicó Hugo.

―Así es, lanzarle una variación del  _confundus_ , hecha por Teddy ―continúo Lily―. Pero, como seguramente saben, entrar en contacto con el sombrero es casi imposible. Y no pretendemos matar un basilisco para hacerlo.

―Entiendo —dijo Scorpius interesado―. ¿Qué provoca ese hechizo?

―Confundir al sombrero para que el próximo año mande a todos los alumnos a una misma casa―dijo Hugo, orgulloso.

―¿Y esa sería…?

―Es obvio ―dijo Lily―: Hufflepuff.

*.*.*

Tres días después la tinta estuvo lista. Una semana más tarde, James había obtenido la contraseña, con sabrá Morgana que ingeniosa modificación a uno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Semana y media más tarde, la carnada también estaba preparada.

Lily y Hugo habían comenzado a tratar con los elfos domésticos. Éstos comenzaron a darles mucha comida, al grado de que a la hora de comer en el Gran Comedor éste no tenía prácticamente ningún alimento. Al no tener comida, los alumnos más ingenuos comenzaron a comprar jugo de calabaza, primero; pan tostado y huevos, después. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que ya compraban platillos completos, por precios realmente insultantes. El jugo de calabaza costaba ahora diez sickles y por más sed que tuvieran prácticamente nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar eso.

La situación finalmente llegó a oídos de McGonagall cuando los alumnos de Ravenclaw empezaron a ser afectados. Nadie se explicaba cómo los Slytherin no habían resultado perjudicados con el tráfico, a pesar de que todos sabían que, extrañamente, ellos no tenían la culpa esta vez.

El momento de que el pez tomara la carnada había llegado.

*.*.*

Desde que el tráfico de alimentos le había sido informado a McGonagall, ella no había parado de investigar. Había ido a las cocinas a interrogar a los elfos, pero estos no le habían dicho nada; después de todo eran criaturas libres que podían negarse a responder. Por enésima vez en el día maldijo a Granger y su ley sobre los elfos. ¡Como ella no tenía que lidiar con todo un colegio…!

A pesar de todo, su incursión en las cocinas no había sido en vano. Había logrado que el tráfico se detuviera y las comidas volverían a normalizarse.

Dado que no pudo averiguar nada con los elfos, convocó a una reunión en la sala de profesores, que incluiría a los prefectos. Quería que cada uno investigara en sus propias casas.

Todo esto le había costado un día de trabajo en el papeleo y las calificaciones ya que no había podido estar ni un momento en su oficina. Suspiró, hastiada. Estaba muy cansada. Lo mejor sería ir a dormir directamente.

*.*.*

McGonagall no había estado cerca en todo el día, lo que es más, nadie había estado cerca.

―Lynx ―susurró Scorpius bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Después de eso, las escaleras subieron y la entrada a la oficina había quedado desbloqueada. Finalmente, Deni, Ralph, Scorpius y Albus estaban dentro de la oficina.

Sabían que tenían tiempo suficiente: era casi seguro que McGonagall no se apareciera sino hasta el día siguiente. Probablemente tenía que ver con la poción debilitadora que a última hora Scorpius había hecho y que Lily le había echado al jugo. Aunque uno nunca sabe.

Era obvio que si los cuadros los veían ahí le contarían todo a McGonagall, razón por la cual Albus les lanzó una variación del  _desmaius_ , que Scorpius y él habían inventado hacía mucho.

―Accio presupuesto ―dijo Albus. De una gaveta a la izquierda del escritorio salieron volando algunos pergaminos.

Con paciencia Scorpius los fue revisando. En sucio se dispuso a hacer las modificaciones necesarias, de forma que el presupuesto quedara balanceado y sin signos de haber sido alterado.

Mientras Scorpius hacía eso, Ralph había sacado al sombrero seleccionador de su anaquel. Deni practicaba, por última vez, el hechizo que Lily y Hugo le habían enseñado. Albus, como siempre, hacía guardia.

Unos minutos después, el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Deni lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Ralph y el sombrero gritó "Hufflepuff"; repitió el proceso con Albus y Scorpius, finalizó con ella misma, y en todos los casos el resultado fue el mismo. Estaba hecho.

Cuatro horas más tarde Scorpius ya tenía listas las modificaciones que Deni y Ralph debían escribir. Ralph rompió las protecciones del pergamino, Deni escribió con la tina de los gemelos y Scorpius supervisó los cambios. Además de lo pactado, había decidido modificar los fondos para quidditch, para el club de música y, como es de esperarse, aumentó el dinero destinado al mantenimiento de Slytherin, disminuyendo drásticamente el de Gryffindor. No que los Gryffindor le cayeran mal, sólo era por no romper la tradición de la rivalidad de las casas y esas cosas… ajá.

Deni y Ralph tardaron menos de lo que Albus y Scorpius habían esperado. Dos horas después el presupuesto estaba listo y como nuevo, literalmente. Arreglaron todo tal y como estaba cuando llegaron y Albus despertó a los cuadros, dando el tiempo necesario para que ellos pudieran irse y los cuadros no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Una vez en el pasillo, todos esbozaron una sonrisa de triunfo, incluso el estoico Ralph. Sin perder más tiempo se dividieron, Ralph y Deni se dirigieron al comedor y Albus y Scorpius al lago.

*.*.*

Tres semanas más tarde, todos tenían lo que habían querido. Eso sin contar que la carnada nunca fue descubierta; después de todo Lily y Hugo nunca hicieron los negocios directamente, no eran tan estúpidos. Había tal confusión con el tráfico de comida que incluso se llegó a decir que el Barón sanguinario se había aliado con Hagrid y O'neil para hacerlo. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Por otro lado, Slytherin ahora tenía un ala de juegos exclusiva. Mientras que Gryffindor había tenido que suspender el cambio de las viejas alfombras. Nadie se explicaba por qué.

_3.― Antes de cometer el fraude, ten claro tu objetivo._

Parte V

―¡Brindemos por Scorpius, autor de este maravilloso plan! ―dijo Albus bastante animado, levantando la copa llena del caro champagne de espejo. Era una ocasión especial, podían permitirse algo así.

Dicho lo anterior todos brindaron y tomaron. El proceso se repitió varias veces, una por cada integrante, hasta llegar a Teddy, quien había comenzado a participar activamente con ellos, no sólo ayudando a James desde las sombras.

―¡Brindemos por hip… por…porque Scorpius está bueno! ―comenzó James―. ¡Saluuud!

El resto o estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para fijarse en lo que había dicho, o simplemente no les interesaba. Aunque, eso sí, también brindaron.

Pronto se acabó el champagne, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a whiskey de fuego y cuando tampoco hubo de éste saquearon la cava del Señor Malfoy y terminaron con algunas caras botellas de vino.

―Yo opino que… ―dijo Scorpius― que… ¿qué estaba diciendo?

―No sabemos, ¿a quién le interesa? ―respondieron Lorcan y Lysander.

―Aaa… sí, seguro tienen razón ―dijo Scorpius, mientras se levantaba de la silla y caía en el proceso; estalló en carcajadas después.

―Plan, el siguiente fraude. ¿No? ―aclaró Teddy, que no estaba tan borracho como el resto, aún.

―Cierto cierto ―respondió Scorpius viéndolo fijamente―. ¡Al! ¿Tenemos un siguiente plan?

―Nosh.

―Aaa... ¿ideassss?

―Sho siemfre es jerido id al Minishferio― dijo Ralph totalmente ebrio.

―¿Qué dijo? ―le preguntó Lily a Deni.

―Que él siempre ha querido ir al Ministerio ―suspiró Deni. Ella aguantaba más alcohol que cualquiera de los presentes―. Aunque le faltó mencionar que en calidad de Ministro.

―¡Esho ser!― gritó Albus, mirando a Scorpius, a quien aparentemente se le había ocurrido lo mismo.

―Mushashos, tenemos nuevo objetivo… ―comenzó Scorpius.

A la mañana siguiente, la poción antiresaca se terminó por completo. Sin embargo, ya tenían algo más en que ocuparse.

*.*.*

En las siguientes semanas, Lysander y Lorcan se ocuparon de fabricar tinta para la falsificación de documentos y algunas imitaciones de plantas y animales, que provocarían que las defensas del ministerio estuvieran bajas. Ralph y Deni se habían ocupado de falsificar documentación, todo con el objetivo de atraer a la carnada y provocar que la entrada al ministerio fuera pacífica.

Teddy y James, quienes eran aurores, fueron dejando algunos accesos vulnerables, de tal forma que llegado el día pudieran utilizarlos. Por su lado, Hugo y Lily habían estado preparando la distracción. Albus y Scorpius se dedicaban a supervisar, ir a uno que otro antro, follar de vez en cuando y si les quedaba tiempo veían la forma en la que todos se infiltrarían al ministerio.

*.*.*

Era el aniversario de la guerra e igual que año con año se hacía una ceremonia y una fiesta de gala. Sin embargo, este año el Ministerio necesitaba recursos, por lo cual se había organizado una subasta, conocida como "Día con los héroes". El ministro no sabía a quién se le había ocurrido, un día había encontrado toda la organización lista sobre el escritorio y, dado que ya no tenía que hacer nada, decidió aprovechar.

A medio día daría inicio la subasta. Empezando con Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, para terminar, como es de esperar, con Harry Potter.

Sin embargo Harry estaba muy extraño ese día: se mostraba interesado por todos los eventos y lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Saludaba a quien se encontrara, animaba a las personas a tomarse fotografías con él y firmaba autógrafos. Bueno, uno nunca sabía qué actitud podía tomar el héroe, lo mejor era dejarlo hacer.

Después de una hora, en la cual Harry estuvo tomando lo que parecía ser jugo de calabaza, la subasta llegaba a su fin.

―Para concluir esta gran subasta ¡Harry Potter! ―dijo el anfitrión―. Comenzaremos con doscientos galeones.

―¡Trescientos! ―gritó una voz atrás.

―¡Trescientos cincuenta!

Poco a poco la suma fue aumentando.

―Bien, ¿alguien da más de mil quinientos?

―Dos mil galeones ―dijo Draco Malfoy acercándose.

―¡Perfecto! ―gritó el anfitrión―¡Vendido a Draco Malfoy!

Harry se emocionó. Bajó corriendo y se acercó a Draco, lo abrazó con fuerza y Draco se quedó helado. ¿Desde cuándo Potter se alegraba tanto de verlo? Desde nunca, si lo pensaba.

―¡Ey! ¿Así es como lo hace el ministerio? Hace que otros se hagan pasar por sus héroes ―gritó Draco enojado―. Ni crean que voy a pagar por un impostor. ―Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El resto de la gente había quedado muda ¿ese no era su Harry? Imposible.

Los aurores reaccionaron rápidamente, capturaron al falso Potter y lo llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios. Necesitaban averiguar dónde estaba el verdadero.

*.*.*

―¡Dinos, mentiroso! ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

―No lo sé.

―¿Quién eres?

―No se los diré ―respondió decidido el falso Harry.

―Jefe, creo que necesitaremos veritasetum.

―Bien. James, ve por veritasetum ―dijo el capitán, a quien le deba lástima el pobre chico; después de todo su padre estaba secuestrado―. Llama a Lupin de paso.

―Sí, señor ―respondió James, y salió.

Una vez afuera, James esperó unos minutos. Después, arrojó polvos peruanos de oscuridad. Durante toda esa confusión, desató al falso Harry y ambos salieron. Diez minutos después, James y Teddy entraban como si nada en la sala, llevando con ellos veritasetum.

―¡Jefe! ―gritó Teddy, sonando preocupado.

―Lupin, a buena hora llegas. El prisionero ha huido, ahora no tenemos nada.

―Aún podemos saber lo que mi padre… perdón, lo que el señor Potter hizo en las últimas horas, tal vez podríamos seguir el rastro desde ahí.

―Tienes razón chico ―concedió el capitán―. Nosotros nos dividiremos y lo buscaremos, todo el departamento de aurores estará en ello. Sin embargo, me temo que no es sano que tú participes. Estás demasiado involucrado y no sabemos si sólo tu padre era el objetivo, podrían ir tras toda la familia Potter. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, junto con Lupin, para vigilar si algo más pasa.

―Comprendo señor ―dijo James, tratando de simular afectación.

*.*.*

Una hora más tarde, los aurores se habían ido. Era hora de iniciar la siguiente fase.

Habían estado entrando por parejas, con hechizos de  _glamour_. Cada pareja debía de asegurar dos plantas del edificio. Albus y Scorpius se encargarían, además, del departamento de Misterios.

En cada piso había trampas y hechizos de protección. Nadie podía aparecerse dentro del edificio y todo el personal había sido desalojado bajo la amenaza de un troll, el cual no podía ser combatido porque no había aurores. Aún así, no fue un gran trabajo, el ministerio había estado casi vacío de por sí. Después de todo era un día festivo.

Finalmente, todos se reunieron en la oficina del ministro.

―Bien, todos están aquí ―dijo Scorpius―. Asumo que es porque cada uno pudo tomar sin dificultad los pisos que les correspondían.

Todos asintieron.

―Por cierto Teddy ―dijo Albus―. ¿Debo empezar a llamarte papá? Estuviste genial.

Ante eso, Teddy tomó de nuevo la forma de Harry Potter y le hizo una mueca a Albus.

―Bien, el plan ha funcionado… sorprendentemente ―dijo James―. Cualquiera esperaría que cualquier cosa organizada a un paso del coma etílico fracasaría. Somos grandes ―terminó con una gran sonrisa.

―Ahora podremos difundir propaganda homosexual ―dijo Hugo.

―¿Qué? ¿Propaganda? Yo creí que íbamos a ser los nuevos señores oscuros ―comentó Teddy inocentemente.

―¿Qué no era para saquear Gringotts? ―preguntó Lily.

―No. ¿Qué no se supone que lo hacíamos para conseguir productos de Sortilegios Weasley junto con sus recetas? ―dijo Ralph.

―Bueno, nosotros pensábamos que era para probar la seguridad del lugar ―comentaron Albus y Scorpius.

―O para financiar una expedición en busca de snorlacks ―dijeron Lorcan y Lysander.

―O para apoderarnos de los inventos de los inefables ―dijo Deni.

―¿Qué no era por diversión? ―terminó James.

―Bueno, nosotros fuimos los que planeamos, así que se hará lo que queramos. ¿Verdad Scorpius?― dijo Albus.

―¡No! Espera, nosotros secuestramos a papá, somos los que más nos arriesgamos, es justo que saqueemos Gringotts y repartamos propaganda homosexual ―reclamó Lily.

―Claro y nosotros estamos pintados o qué ―dijo James―. ¿Sabes que estuvieron a punto de descubrir a Teddy? Si hablas de justicia es más justo que ahora seamos señores oscuros y nos divirtamos.

―Pero no hubieran logrado nada sin nosotros ―gritaron Lorcan y Lysander.

―O sin nosotros ―dijeron Ralph y Deni.

Llegó un punto en el que todos hablaron al mismo tiempo y nadie entendía nada. Todo era una confusión. Después de mucho tiempo de estar discutiendo todo el mundo estaba de mal humor y se sentía traicionado, justo entonces escucharon un ruido que provenía de fuera.

_4.― Siempre ten un plan de escape._

Parte VI

Los aurores estaban ocupados recuperando los pisos que los terroristas habían tomado. Estaba costando más trabajo del que esperaban, esos tipos eran peligrosos y sabían lo que hacían. Tenían que capturarlos a toda costa.

Sabían que ellos se encontraban en la oficina del ministro. Parecía que aún no se daban cuenta de que estaban rodeados, pero no tardarían en hacerlo.

Desactivaron cuidadosamente las trampas y barreras: sin embargo, uno que otro auror cayó víctima de las plantas que había en los alrededores y de algunos artificios bastante elaborados.

Ahora sólo quedaba registrar la puerta y entrar.

*.*.*

Dentro estaban Teddy Lupin y James Potter, atados y desmayados. Aparentemente los terroristas los habían tomado como rehenes. Lo más conveniente sería llevarlos a San Mungo para que los chequearan; no sabían si podrían estar dañados o algo, luego ya habría tiempo para que ellos contaran lo que habían visto.

El capitán a cargo no pudo evitar compadecerse de James. Pobre, había tenido un muy mal día.

Era probable que el secuestro de Harry Potter fuese sólo una distracción para tomar el ministerio. Habría que investigar eso también, aunque ahora que los terroristas habían escapado la seguridad de Potter estaba en peligro. Podrían torturarlo e incluso matarlo debido al fracaso en el ministerio.

Pero no fue así, tres horas después de la huída de los terroristas, Potter había sido llevado al ministerio en compañía de Draco Malfoy. Éstos dijeron que Potter había aparecido repentinamente en Malfoy Manor sin tener idea de nada. Aparentemente no tenía herida alguna y se encontraba perfectamente. Aún así lo llevarían a San Mungo junto con James y tomarían su declaración, la suya y la de Malfoy.

*.*.*

―Nota importante. Para la próxima hay que determinar el objetivo antes de trazar el plan ―dijo Lorcan. El resto asintió como señal de acuerdo.

―¿Y ahora? ―preguntó Lily―. ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

―A mí siempre me han gustado los dragones ―dijo Ralph.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron, tenían otra idea.

―Siempre podemos ir a visitar al tío Charlie. ¿No hermanita? ―dijo Albus con una mirada astuta que Lily comprendió de inmediato.

―Por supuesto, hace mucho que no lo vemos.

―¡Perfecto! ―dijo Scorpius―. Chicos, nos vamos a Rumania para liberar a esas pobres criaturas de su cautiverio.

―¿Y cuándo los hallamos liberado qué? ―dijo Deni.

―Podríamos invadir el mundo ―propuso Ralph como si hablara del clima.

―Ya sé, la Organización de Magos Unidos ―dijo entusiasmado Hugo―. Desde donde por fin podré repartir mi propaganda homosexual.

―Claro, la OMU ―dijo Albus―. Ahora sólo hay que empezar a planearlo y esperar a que Teddy y James salgan de San Mungo.


End file.
